Never Again
by TheEvanescentOne
Summary: Lucius has done something wrong.. very wrong, and Narcissa has found out. What did he do? And what will her reaction be when her husband explains why he did it? I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Right, well this is my first Lucius/Narcissa story so please be nice in your reviewing… oh, and if I get some good feedback then I'll put chapter 2 up! Enjoy… x**

Never Again

Lucius Malfoy sat admiring the red liquid in his goblet in the dimmed light of his drawing room, enquiringly tilting it from one side to the other before sipping. He watched as his one year old son, Draco, sat on the floor cross-legged, playing with his father's wand curiously.

"One day," Lucius drawled to his son, "you too will have a wand."

Draco continued to poke at the wand.

"You will make us proud, my son. I am sure of it."

The door of the drawing room opened tentatively. For a moment, Lucius thought it to be a timid house-elf but was surprised to see his beautiful wife, Narcissa, enter the room, her usual air of elegance somewhat missing.

She stared at him, an unmistakable look of disappointment in her piercing blue eyes before turning to Draco. She glided her way across the room and picked him up. Draco cried a little as his father's wand slipped from his tiny fingers and onto the floor, emitting an innocent violet spark as it hit the marble.

"Time for bed my lovely," she whispered in her son's ear before planting a soft kiss on his forehead and leaving the room.

Lucius pondered for a moment about the look of disgust he had seen from his wife. It couldn't possibly be about what he thought. No. She could not know about that. _How_ could she know about that?

He shook himself sharply and took a rather large gulp of his crimson wine. What had happened had happened and he would not dwell on the past. He loved Narcissa and Draco. And Narcissa would never know that he had ever thought otherwise.

Narcissa re-entered the drawing room and closed the door firmly behind her. She was, yet again, glaring at him.

"Is everything alright, my dear?" he questioned.

Narcissa continued to glare.

Lucius cleared his throat and tipped his goblet upwards, draining his goblet before promptly rising from his armchair and heading towards the door for bed.

Narcissa didn't move as he approached it.

He tried to avoid her gaze as her nose scrunched and eyes narrowed. She _must_ have found out. But how?

There was a moment of stillness. The only sound was of the slowly ticking clock on the mantle. Unexpectedly, Narcissa struck Lucius face with the back of her hand. A stinging, hot wave blotched over Lucius' left cheek as his disbelief of his wife's action began to sink in.

A tear glistened in Narcissa's icy eyes, "How could you?" she spat.

"Narcissa, let me explain," Lucius pleaded.

"How _could _you?" she asked spitefully.

Lucius heart ached to see his wife talking to him like this. He wished on his very soul that he could undo what he had done. He prayed to God for her to see that he still cared for her and loved her.

"Please," he pleaded again, "Let me explain to you," he reached out to touch her glossy hair but she smacked his hand away as he extended it.

He looked into her unforgiving eyes. Something, he didn't know what, softened. Perhaps she could see how sorry he was? Or that the love that glistened in his eyes for her since their first meeting had not withered.

"You have ten minutes," she whispered, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

He nodded. She wasn't going to like this, but perhaps his explanation would save him. There was only one way to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is… not quite how I'd imagined it but I like it anyways :) R&R, your comments really do keep me going! x**

**Ps. There's still more to come!**

Chapter 2

Two weeks previously, Narcissa rocked Draco's crib softly wearing her beautiful smile which lit up her face. Lucius couldn't have wished for a more perfect family, or at least at that moment in time, that was what he thought.

After their son had drifted silently to sleep, Lucius and his wife took a well earned rest in their grandly decorated bedroom. They collapsed inelegantly onto the four poster bed and breathed a great sigh of relief. The silk sheets and springy mattress was luxury to their exhausted bodies.

"Bella and Rod are visiting tomorrow," Narcissa breathed, a hint of spite detectable as she said her sister's name. Lucius on the other hand perked up and found a deep pocket of energy as her name drifted to his ears.

"Oh," he replied, keeping his cool, "That will be nice for Draco. To meet his aunt and uncle, I mean."

"Yes," Narcissa agreed, "Wonderful influences for him."

"Now, Cissa, I thought we discussed this?" he tried to reason, "Bellatrix and Rodolphus are respectable and noble people, you know that, no matter what their – my – line of work may be."

Narcissa sighed, "I suppose you're right," she said. They clasped hands, Lucius holding onto her a little more loosely than usual.

As the couple fell into an uninterrupted night's sleep, Lucius dreamed wonderful dreams; Draco had grown up and become Minister of Magic, his Dark Lord had taken over the Wizarding World and he was His right hand man, he was kissing his beautiful wife and his hands were tangled in her dark curls as their bodies pressed against each other…

He woke with a start as a woman's voice whispered, "Wakey, wakey," in his ear.

He looked round, expecting to see Narcissa but was surprised to see Bellatrix Lestrange leaning over him.

"Someone's a tired boy," she joked, "Don't you know it's rude to keep your guests waiting?"

"Where's Narcissa?" was all he could muster through the wall of surprise.

"Out," she replied bluntly.

"And Rodolphus?"

"He is with Narcissa," she answered, confusing Lucius slightly, "Get dressed, they've gone ahead to the restaurant. My mother will be here any minute to baby-sit."

She roughly thrust the silk sheets from his body, sending shivers right up his spine.

Lucius watched his sister-in-law through blurry eyes as she sat down at his wife's dressing table and began playing with her dark curly hair –

Lucius' train of thought hit a brick wall. A dream from the previous night had forced its way back into his mind; he had been kissing passionately with Narcissa, holding her tight and playing with her… dark curls . Guilt hit him hard then when he realised it hadn't been his wife he had dreamt of at all…

"Is there something on my face?" Bellatrix enquired as she saw Lucius' reflection staring at her. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

He broke his gaze quickly and cleared his throat, "No, I, err, I mean. What I mean to say is-"

"God's sake, is there a problem?" she snapped impatiently.

Lucius shut up as he realised he was babbling like an idiot and shook his head.

"Could you leave the room so I can dress, please?" he asked her politely.

She rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat, slamming the door behind her as she left the room.

Lucius smacked his cheek, not believing his own idiocy. As he undressed and changed into his bottle green robes though, he could not escape the nagging feeling that he wanted Bellatrix to have stayed in the room with him…

**So what do you think? Remember to R&R and I'll be very grateful x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's chapter 3 :) Hope you enjoy this one, it's my favourite so far… more to come so watch this space, and remember to R&R x**

Chapter 3

A few days later and Lucius had forgotten all about his guilty feelings and dream about Bellatrix. Perhaps nothing would have come of it if there hadn't been a ball taking place at the Malfoys' Manor for the most important of pure-blood families; including both the Malfoys and Lestranges.

Narcissa's graceful dress robes floated to the ground, rippling red which made her clear skin even more radiant as she stood under the chandelier in the drawing room which was filled with people dancing, chatting and drinking merrily.

Lucius stood for a moment admiring his wife's beauty but his concentration was broken as the presence of another woman caught his eye.

Bellatrix stood arm in arm with Rodolphus in the open doorway. She was dressed in black; a tight fitting lace corset with flowing skirts that, like Narcissa's, glided along the marble as she ambled in, head held high.

Rodolphus, too, was dressed impressively, much like Lucius himself. As he shook hands with Rodolphus, he could not help but notice Bellatrix's cold, black eyes staring him up and down. He locked eye contact with her awkwardly in front of her husband before coming to his senses as Narcissa appeared, hugged her sister and softly kissed her on each cheek. Rodolphus took Narcissa's hand and pressed his lips to it like any gentleman would. Bellatrix thrust her hand towards Lucius as soon as he looked in her direction. He, like Rodolphus had to Narcissa, pressed his lips to Bellatrix's hand. The kiss was slow and she did not let him release her hand as he straightened.

"I hope you don't mind if I take this dance, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked her sister, though she didn't wait for a response before she led Lucius onto the dance floor where couples were joyfully dancing to wonderful orchestral music.

Lucius held his sister-in-law awkwardly as they began dancing, one of her hands were gripping his shoulder, the other clasping his hand. Bellatrix deliberately felt for his hand which sat uneasily on her back. When she found it, she began moving it further and further down her curved spine until –

"Bella, _please_," Lucius stopped her. Bellatrix held her hands up in surrender but as he replaced his hand on her back, he found it slipping by his own will.

The dance ended and Rodolphus made his way over to Bellatrix to take her from Lucius.  
>"Bella," the Frenchman said as he bowed slightly and extended his hand for the next dance.<p>

Bellatrix snorted disrespectfully at her husband, "Go and find Narcissa, she's without a partner at this moment in time as well, I fear."

The music began again but before Lucius could make any kind of attempt to move away from this dangerous game that was commencing, Bellatrix pulled him closer and they continued to dance.

Lucius looked around uncomfortably to make sure Narcissa could see nothing as her sister started playing with his hair and pressing against his body so much that he could feel her heart pounding on top of his own.

Although he wanted to pull away from Bellatrix and spend the remainder of the night with his wife, he could not escape the fact that somewhere inside, he was enjoying this.

As the music once again reached its climax, Bellatrix stood on tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"Upstairs in ten minutes."

She let him kiss her hand once more before she turned from him and walked, only half satisfied, to where her husband stood drinking whiskey with Bella and Narcissa's father; Cygnus Black.

He loved his wife. He loved his sister-in-law. He had just received an invitation "upstairs" by a beautiful, seductive woman… he had had a small amount too much to drink…

**Thank you for reading this far… I'm getting really excited about this now, I'm writing so fast! Reviews are nice if you have time x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, it's here! It took me longer than I expected and kept having to redraft because I wasn't happy with it. But, I'm fairly happy now and so please R&R, and constructive criticism is good too :) x**

Chapter 4

It was all too easy to slip out of the crowd without anyone noticing. They were all too busy bustling about either dancing or staggering because of excessive drinking.

Narcissa was near the back, standing in the orangey glow from the exquisite fireplace, deep in conversation with Evan Rosier about some uninteresting article in the Daily Prophet.

As Lucius ascended the stairs, he felt a twang of regret in his heart but still, he kept moving upwards. "Perhaps," his slightly drunken mind spoke to him, "this shame you feel is, in fact, the same as the thrill that you get whenever you see her…"

And although he was not quite in a decision making state, he listened and convinced himself that going to Bellatrix was the right thing to do. He stopped just outside the master bedroom; he and Narcissa's bedroom. He knew _she _would choose here of anywhere. This was Bellatrix Lestrange's twisted nature.

He grasped the cold door handle which was cooling against his clammy palms and entered the room.

The room was dark except for the pale glow emitting from the full moon through the large, open window. His heart began racing.

"Are you going to come in, or not?" he jumped as Bellatrix's voice reached him from the four poster bed where she was sat, legs crossed, leaning back casually.

Lucius shut the heavy door silently and with his heart hammering and mind sprinting he made his way over to where she was sat, quite comfortable on his bed.

"You took your time," she whispered as he drew nearer to her.

"It's only been eight minutes," he laughed, "You were early."

"Shut up," she said harshly. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her, kissing him full on the lips. Lucius was taken aback, but as he relaxed into the kiss, he began kissing her back. It seemed to last forever. The pair shut their eyes in absolute bliss.

"Bella," he whispered her name.

"Shh," she quietened him, "Just kiss me."

And he did. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes to what seemed like hours and then as she unbuttoned his shirt and loosened his belt, they lay on the bed and went as far as they both could go…

And then the door opened.

The pair became rabbits caught in headlights.

Rodolphus Lestrange's shadowy figure took one look at the pair and in disgust, made a hasty exit, slamming the door shut and cursing them both before storming out of the Manor.

Lucius and Bellatrix lay on the bed breathing heavily in absolute disbelief and in silence, quickly started dressing.

They both made their way back to the party – separately – and resumed their business. As Lucius approached Narcissa, who kissed him softly on the cheek as he did, his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach; he felt like he wanted to retch. What had he done?

Lucius glanced in Bellatrix's direction one last time. She was smiling and joking; as if nothing had disturbed her night.

As she caught his eye, she winked. Smirking, she then collected her travelling cloak and left.

**Well, what d'you think? Love it? Hate it? Still more to come so watch this space! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, I know this took a while but it's got me going again so might be a bit more frequent in updates :) **

**Also can I give a big shout-out to the anonymous reader, Loony1995 and The Geeky Weirdo who inspired me to keep writing this! Much love x**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Rodolphus paced from one end of the beautifully dark, gothic front room in Lestrange Hall many times before the anger of his wife's betrayal spilled over. With a scream of pure rage his wand slashed violently through the air emitting sparks of red, green, purple and black, smashing antique ornaments, tearing apart sofas and destroying expensive, dark wood furniture.

And then the fireplace lit up in an abundance of green flames.

"What the _hell _have you done to my house?" Bellatrix Lestrange exclaimed as she entered her newly decorated front room.

"Bitch!" Rodolphus screamed. He approached her, a look of malice in his eyes, "How could you be unfaithful to-"

His rant was interrupted by two soft red lips planting on his own.

"I'm sorry," Bellatrix acted like a child who was being told off for pushing over a sibling, "I was, quite literally, under his spell, I couldn't do anything." Her lie was all too obvious to Rodolphus, but how could he stand by and dismiss such beauty?

"Lucius Malfoy was a lucky man tonight," he said, lost in his wife's cavernous black eyes.

"Maybe he won't be the only lucky man tonight, hm?" she said seductively as she grasped onto the wand he still had unconsciously pointed at her stomach and tossed it away.

"Je t'aime, ma chère," Rodolphus spoke enchantingly in his native tongue.

"Ȇtre tranquille," she said, placing a finger to his lips, "en étage, maintemant."

He grinned and nodded.

**I know it's quite short and pretty meaningless but I'd be grateful for reviews please! :)**

**Oh, and French to English help:**

**Je t'aime, ma chère – I love you, my dear**

**Ȇtre tranquille – Be quiet**

**en étage, maintemant – Upstairs, now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And let the games begin! R&R please x**

Chapter 6

"And remember, Draco is to get his medicine at 4 o'clock. And no later for bed than 7 o'clock. And dear, remember to-"

"Everything is under control, my dearest," Lucius calmed his nervous wife whom was leaving to spend a few nights at the House of Black with her sick mother. He kissed her gently on the forehead before helping her on with her travelling cloak and out with her bags.

The heavy oak doors hadn't closed for more than a minute before there was a loud knock. Lucius answered, expecting to see Narcissa who had forgotten to mention something to him.

It wasn't.

To his utter bewilderment, Bellatrix Lestrange barged in past him removing her black silky hooded cloak and gloves.

"Brr!" she shook, "My, it's chilly."

"Bellatrix, what are you doing here? I thought you were helping Narcissa at-"

"Change of plan," she said.

"Right."

There was a short awkward silence between the pair. Bellatrix broke it.

"Can I stay here?"

Lucius didn't know what to say.

_No! Absolutely not! Not a chance! _"Why?" he asked, betraying what his mind told him to say.

Bellatrix looked to the floor, deliberately avoiding his gaze. She mumbled something inaudible.

"I'm sorry?" Lucius asked, moving a little closer to the woman. As he moved closer, he realised Bellatrix had rather prominent bags under her eyes which were not their usual sparkling white, they were slightly bloodshot as if she had been crying. But Bellatrix Lestrange did not cry. Her hair was different too; her bouncy, ebony curls were dull and lifeless.

She mumbled again.

"I can't hear what you're-"

"I am with child!" she screamed, voice breaking, tears glistening in her eyes.

Lucius didn't know what to say. His only wish was that it wasn't –

"It's yours."

Damn.

**Well? Review please, I like reviews :) **

**Slightly different than planned but can see this turning out to be quite the epic, haha x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers, well hopefully this is good enough for you all, nearly finished :)**

Chapter 7

After Bellatrix's bombshell, Lucius had no choice but to let her into his home. They sat together in silence in the front room. Bellatrix had enchanted her Firewhisky glass so it would refill every time it was drained. This happened many times before either of them spoke.

"So," Lucius began, "what's the plan?"

Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

Many questions were swirling around restlessly in Lucius' mind; he had to know the answers.

"If you don't mind me asking, Bella," he cleared his throat before continuing, "how sure are you that it is mine?"

"I think I would know what's going on in my own bedroom!" Bellatrix yelled.

Lucius tried to hush her, his son was sleeping upstairs and he did not want to wake him. To his dismay, a crying baby rang like a siren through the manor. Trying to block out the sound, Lucius looked back to Bellatrix who was now on her feet. Right now she was his priority; Draco could wait.

"I used a charm," Bellatrix continued, "not one of those disgusting Muggle contraptions. My way is far more reliable. I'm two weeks, one day and," she glanced to the ornate grandfather clock in the corner, "fifteen hours along."

Lucius raised his eyebrows.

"The charm is very accurate," she explained, "Rodolphus and I didn't start until at least an hour after we had finished."

Lucius' heart took a heavy blow.

He should have known Bellatrix would never have feelings for him. The tugging on his heartstrings stopped at that moment. It was then that he realised he did not love Bellatrix, or anything near to it. In fact, her last words had sent him off in the complete opposite direction. He hated her. He hated her twisted, sadistic nature. He hated her perfect body and gothic dress sense. Her blood red lips belonged to another, foolish man, not himself. He would never have her again. Never again.

She deserved to pay for tampering with his emotions, but how to make Bellatrix Lestrange pay without preparing for the consequences? He had an idea; a perfectly evil Dark Lord-worthy idea. Surely it would end all of this madness? There was only one way to find out.

**Please remember to review x**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, this was a pretty quick update but I'm in touching distance of finishing up and can't stop! Please R&R x**

Chapter 8

It had been simple enough to slip her a sleeping draught. Bellatrix had, as Lucius guessed she would, smashed her glass in rage after a few too many when Lucius asked her who else she had been sleeping with for fun lately.

When one of the house-elves, namely Dobby, came to clean up the mess, Lucius retrieved a sparkling crystal glass from his cabinet and slipped a drop he had hidden secretly in a delicate little box on the mantle into the fiery liquid.

Bellatrix drank it without a second thought.

She was sleeping, out cold, on the sofa and Lucius had his wand tightly in his grip, hatred burning the back of his throat like the flames of the Firewhisky licking its way down. He was like a serpent waiting to pounce on its prey.

He approached her silently; the only sound in the room was the crackling from the lit fireplace which emitted its orange glow throughout the steadily darkening room.

Lucius crouched down beside Bellatrix's side. Her breathing was steady and peaceful. Lucius lifted his wand gradually and traced it along her body until it reached her middle.

"I do apologise, Bella," Lucius whispered, tucking a strand of ebony hair behind Bellatrix's ear, "but this is for the best."

He stared at his sister-in-law, sick to his stomach that he had ever felt anything towards her, "_Crucio_."

He watched as the woman jolted and winced in agony as the sensation burned her body alive. His wand pointing straight towards where her unborn child lay, he gave a final rough jolt of his wand. Everything was silent.

Breathing heavily, Lucius wiped his brow and stood up, hastily leaving the scene.

As he moved up the grand staircase and along a hall to where his son slept peacefully, guilt hit him hard. He had just stopped a creature just like this one entering the world. What kind of a monster would do that?

But his conscience fought back.

What kind of a monster would let Bellatrix Lestrange give birth to a child? Who knows what kind of sadistic little creature could be born?

But a child, none-the-less, who would have been a great service to the Dark Lord. One of pure blood.

As Lucius lay down on his bed, he tried to push his actions to the back of his mind. Death Eaters aren't meant to have hearts. They aren't meant to feel love or remorse or sadness.

And so when Bellatrix left the next morning, with a rather thumping headache and an uncomfortable, unexplainable pain all over her body, Lucius made no sign that anything had changed. Time would tell her that something had changed.

He had changed.

All he could think about for the next few days was how much he wanted Narcissa back in his arms.

**So, do you like? Remember, reviews :) x**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, I know, it's been ages but we finally arrive at the final (and rather shorter thank expected) chapter! Enjoy and remember to review! xx**

Chapter 9

Narcissa sat quite still for moments after, mouth slightly ajar, eyes wet. Silent.

Lucius looked from the floor where he had been staring for a long while and braved to glance at his wife. He had never seen her truly distraught like this before and watching her shaking hands and leaking eyes made him feel sick in the pit of his stomach and his heart ache.

Finally she spoke, voice quivering with either anger or upset… most likely both.

"So, darling; you cheated on me with my sister. You impregnated my sister. You killed my sister's unborn child. And you sit here and tell me you're sorry."

Lucius looked back to the floor, rubbing his eyes with his hands firmly. There was no way he was getting out of this one. He and Narcissa had rowed before but never over anything so serious.

Narcissa glanced downwards to the wedding ring on her finger. She stroked the silver and emerald encrusted band and considered unscrewing it and leaving for good… but she dismissed the thought as quickly as it came.

The pair sat in silence for what seemed to them like hours.

Then an idea struck in Narcissa's head.

She took out her wand, stared at it for a moment then lifted it to Lucius who hadn't noticed her movements.

"Obliviate."

She watched the memories of the scandal evaporate from her husband's mind before turning the wand on herself and repeating the process.

**Review! xx**


End file.
